


From The Ashes

by MilesChronicless



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Arthur is not a good guy in this, British Empire! England, But that's okay because we love him anyway, Colony! Most of the world, Comfort doesn't come til later though haha, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Most of the world hates England, Probable torture, Swearing, This is better than it sounds tbh, Violence, as usual lmao, author doesn't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesChronicless/pseuds/MilesChronicless
Summary: Revolution; the art of fighting back against an oppressor. Sometimes, Francis thinks his very existence has become defined by the word.Or, Arthur gets too big for his boots, and the world plans to bring him down through any means possible.





	From The Ashes

London, England.  
17th January.  
Present Day.

\---oOoOo--

"You're going to have to talk to me at some point, Cher."

Silence. The blond's teeth gritted in utter frustration.

"Now you're just being petty," he did his best to goad, taunting in his voice. "You're angry that you've lost, and you're doing this to make us worry. Come on, now, snap out of it. It's been months."

Green eyes locked on his, with a startling intensity, and Francis Bonnefoy let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"There we go." He lowered his voice ever so slightly, tone becoming warm, and if there was just a hint of pleading in there too, he certainly wasn't going to admit it. "You're doing well today. Eyes open before eleven?"

He paused, as if expecting some sort of response from the green eyed man in bed, but when he received nothing but silence, he didn't seem surprised, only sighing.

"Gilbert and Matthieu were over today again. Alfred came with them, this time. You were... asleep, so I talked with them for a while in the living room before they left. I told them how much better you were doing. They told me they would stop by soon, and Gilbert says he expects to hear you yelling at me again the next time he comes."

Francis laughed to himself, softly, but it stopped quickly, crumbling and cracking when he saw the green eyes had closed again, weary and tired. He sighed, hand moving automatically to brush the blond hair from his old rival's face, before halting only centimetres away from skin contact, faltering.

"Why won't you talk?" He murmured, sadly, pulling back. It was hard to come up here every day and talk to the shell of an Empire the man in front of him had once been, hard to do so and stare at his lifeless body. Hard to pretend everything was alright.

It hadn't been for a long time.

Exhaling, Francis stood up, stretching, and listening to the way his back cracked painfully. He was getting old, he thought regretfully. They all were. "Shout me if you need anything, ami," he told him tiredly, pinching at his brows to ward off his oncoming headache. "Sweet dreams."

But Arthur Kirkland had already slipped off to sleep, and slipped further away from Francis again. He shut the door quietly, and leaned against the wall, gritting his teeth tightly and trying not to let out the shout of frustration and helplessness that had been building in him for two weeks.

Where had it all gone wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! This was just a taster of what's to come, as I'm studying rn and don't have time to post the first chapter haha. Please leave any comments you might have, critical evaluation or something else(even a meme lmao I'm thirsty for the comments


End file.
